General Jujube Cookie/LINE
General Jujube Cookie is a cookie that was released alongside Peach Cookie in Kakao Cookie Run. However, in the LINE version, he was released alone. He is the eighth Cookie to be released during "The City of Wizards." Skill Rides his Red Jujube Horse and destroy obstacles and arrows flying his way at a given interval. A Candy Scimitar button replaces the Slide button during skill trigger, pressing it will turn obstacles into Jujube Slice Jellies. (More frequent skill trigger with upgrades.) (Horseback riding counts as a Ride.) Description This long-bearded Cookie is from the furthest eastern edge of the continent. Don't let his fierce appearance intimidate you, he is actually quite sweet. And he becomes even sweeter when his face reddens with anger or surprise. With his Candy Scimitar he can destroy everything standing in his path with a swift slash. But, don't worry, behind his rough exterior is a delicate soul. Every morning he can be spotted carefully combing out his beard. Strategy When his green bar fills, he will hop on his horse and charge forward quickly while slashing spears with his guandao and the spears he slashes away will change into Jujube Slice jellies he can collect for points. While he is on horseback, he will emit a Mini Magnetic Aura. Since his horse is likely alive and a creature, he can benefit from treasures that increases points while on ride such as Royal Bear Jelly Saddle and Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin. There is no need to use treasures that has a Magnetic Aura due to how General Jujube Cookie works, but they can be helpful. Pairing him up with the Uncooling Teacup is ideal as it gives more points for destroying obstacles and the Jujube Slice Jelly he generates, which he will do a lot on horseback. He can also be a terrific Coins generator if you use the Coin Scale pet, but the treasure selection for this to work is kind of limited. For best results, use a Splendidly Shiny Golden Mace and two Miner's Gold Dynamite. If you do not have the Golden Mace, the Uncooling Teacup's Golden Jujube Tea Bag for fully upgrading the Uncooling Teacup is a good alternative. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *I will take care of this. *I shall lead. *I shall return before my tea cools. *I shall not betray. *You dare challenge me? *Who dares confront me! *I do not need permission. Updates *February 5, 2016 **''Reduced amount of arrows during ability.'' (This reduce has caused General Jujube Cookie no longer the best Cookie for both high scoring and coin farming. On 19 February 2016, Devsisters released a note that General Jujube Cookie was made overpowered by accident on release and they fixed him to match General Jujube Cookie's power in Kakao Cookie Run. They have compensated players who own General Jujube Cookie with 40 as an apology.) *June 28, 2016 **Combi Bonus changed from More arrows & Extra points for destroyed obstacles to Extra points for Arrows Counts and Jujube Jelly. Trivia *He was first known as Date Cookie until his formal release in LINE. ** This is because he is based after Chinese dates, which are commonly known as jujube fruits. *If he runs out of Energy during his Horseback Charge ability, he will continue to finish it regardless. However, as soon as he dismounts he will immediately faint. *His design was likely inspired from Guan Yu (关羽), a Chinese general during the late Han dynasty and Three Kingdoms Period. *His Halloween costume is based on Bao Zheng, particularly in the depiction shown in Justice Pao. *The weapon he wields is a guandao, but in the game description it is stated to be a scimitar. *He is the second Cookie that has a horse ride. The first was Knight Cookie. *In the Kakao version, he was released along with Peach Cookie. In the LINE version, however, he was released alone. *General Jujube Cookie was released without sound files. The same thing happened with Cheesecake Cookie before releasing Edge of the World. This has since been fixed. *For a short time, when the player picked a Relay Cookie along with this cookie, the sound effects of the Relay Cookie were muted. *In the update for December 21st, 2015 (when Tower of Frozen Waves released) part of his sprite (when his is on his ride) was glitched. In the glitched sprite one can also see some parts of his Halloween costume. *The reason General Jujube Cookie says that he will return before his tea cools is because Guan Yu did return before the tea cooled, but in history, it was hot wine and not hot tea. **Legend says that Guan Yu offered to kill a corrupted Warlord's seemingly invincible general, which many were afraid of. However, the lord that Guan Yu worked for feared the worst and poured hot wine for Guan Yu as a farewell toast. To the lord's surprise, Guan Yu said that he would come back before the wine cooled, otherwise he would be beheaded according to the military laws of the time. Barely a few minutes later, Guan Yu brought back the invincible general's head, while the hot wine was still steaming in its cup. Hence when General Jujube Cookie says that he will return before the tea cools, it is a fact and an error at the same time because Guan Yu did return, but he returned before the wine, and not the tea, cooled. This is likely due to censorship laws involving depiction of alcohol in games aimed at a younger audience. *In the Kakao version of the game, in one of his loading messages, he says, " " **Assuming he isn't just insulting him, this means that Knight Cookie's ride is not exactly a horse. ko:대추맛 쿠키